Augustus Malfoy
by Lord Achillies
Summary: A child becomes a legend in only one night defeating a rising darkness.. Or was it merely the beginning of a new darkness as the Dark Lords servants takes the child as his own to raise in darkness


The dark times had ended with the death of one man, yet for one family the dark times were just beginning. The lord of the line had taken his enemy's child to raise him alongside his own in hopes that the child would be their salvation from the dark times ahead and for the betterment of his own children.

Adopted through blood and some of the darkest rituals known to man an heir of the enemy was made into of an heir of his own line. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy looked at his children with a predatory glint in his eye; Draco and Athena, the children of his loins and Augustus, formerly Harold Potter. A plan coming to mind that he was sure would mark the Malfoys place in history once and for all. All the children would have to do is survive the moulding process.

SCENE BREAK

The Malfoy children were on a strict schedule leaving no free time as every activity was scheduled from the time they woke to the time that they went to bed. A normal day in the life of a Malfoy child started at five thirty a.m. Every morning they were bathed and dressed before they were whisked away by a nanny or house-elf, to the first lesson of the day, pure blood history, which went for three hours and then it was time for breakfast which usually lasted a half hour then it was onto writing, followed by reading for an hour each and then maths and sciences an hour each before lunch with their parents which was an hour long and was usually etiquette training reinforced and a review of their previous teaching before they went to the ballroom for the customs and etiquette training that they would need as Malfoys. Then a light snack followed by lessons in dancing and tumbling an hour each, another snack before two hours of magical theory before dinner with their parents lasting another hour.

Then at Eight P.M. every night Lucius would take his children into the study with him to teach them the family traits that each were to hold themselves to. Lucius sat behind his desk eyeing the three three-year-olds and spoke softly. "How were your lessons today Athena."

"Good father."

He turned his sharp eyes to Draco. "How was your writing lesson to today child?"

"Good we all learned how to write a formal letter today."

"Did any of you misbehave?"

Augustus spoke softly. "Yes father we made faces at the tutors back..."

Lucius laid his wand on the desk slowly. "Would any of you like to take responsibility for these actions." to his surprise Augustus stepped forward.

"I will father." Lucius waited for the other to step forward when they didn't move he stood.

"Then let this be a lesson to all of you." his wand blurred and the boy fell to the ground in a heap crying out in pain. He sneered at the child and barked. "On your feet boy, Malfoys cower before no man." he stood slowly tears falling down his face freely. "Stop that whining, it is beneath you."

Augustus straightened himself to his full height and pulled himself together before answering. "Sorry father."

Lucius took in each of his children; all had fear in their eyes yet Augustus was the only one meeting his gaze. "Remove your robe and shirt and show them your punishment." the garments fell away to show three bloodied lines across his back. "I have decided that you will learn more through pain, all punishment will be received through Augustus... You may go." they bowed to him and vanished from his study minds racing, the image of their younger brother's back scarred into their minds.

The first punishment had been seared into their minds yet being children they misbehaved in minor ways, yet Lucius deemed every infraction punishable by whip. And they seemed to grow worse by the month and then week by week as they grew older and more lessons were added to their schedule, it seemed that only perfection was acceptable to the Malfoy patriarch.

SCENE BREAK

Knockturn Alley was full of bustling people; rats scurried across the cobblestones as always. Lord Malfoy and his heir stood at the top of the stairs entrance leading to the alley below. Lucius spoke softly to his heir. "Tell me Augustus, what do you see?"

The five year old answered in a smooth drawl, "A crowd of wizards and witches."

"But what are they?"

"Enemies and Peasants, right?"

"Exactly and are any of them worth anything to us?"

"No, they are pawns awaiting commands."

"Very good, follow me."

They set off down the stairs Lucius with a sneer etched onto his aristocratic features as he over looked the crowd, Augustus tried to emulate the sneer but it was still a ways off from being intimating. They enter Borgin and Burkes a few minutes later. Two men stood in the corner of the shop in thick black robes and travelling cloaks with the hood pulled up a shadowing charm obscuring their faces.

One of the men called out, "Lucius, who's the whelp?"

Lucius' expression darkened and a blood red curse erupted from his wand that sent the man to the floor in throws of agony. "My son and it would be wise for you to never speak of him in such a manner..." he lifted the curse and continued. "We are here for only one reason; business." he looked at his sons shocked expression and spoke to him. "We are Malfoys and one is allowed to insult us without punishment." Augustus nodded and his face returned to its attempt at a sneer.

Borgin stepped out from behind the counter. "Gentlemen; time is an issue here."

Lucius commanded "Show me the artefact."

The man still standing pulled out a black velvet sack from his robe and pulled out platinum bracelet with markings around it. He spoke calmly. "An unspeakable grade inhibitor bracelet as requested."

Lucius motioned for Borgin to examine the bracelet after several minutes he simpered. "It all checks out my lord." Lucius nodded and watched as Borgin returned to his place behind the counter.

He drawled in an almost bored tone, "Your price?"

"8,000 galleons"

Lucius laughed "4,000"

"7,500; it is in perfect condition."

"It's barely worth 3,000 brand new I am being generous; 4,500"

"6,500 and not a galleon less"

"4,700 and no higher"

"5,700"

Lucius snarled "Lower."

"5,000"

Lucius smirked. "Done... hand it to Borgin" he watched as he was obeyed. He casually tossed the sack of galleons at the man. "Go and take your partner." they vanished from the shop and he turned to look at his son. "As a Malfoy you must as get what you want but it must be on your own terms."

Augustus asked quickly "But how? I am only a child"

"Through a show of power, and as you are a child, you must accomplish it through spells a child shouldn't know"

"I understand father."

Lucius opened his palm and the bracelet floated into his hand and in one swift movement was placed around Augustus' wrist.

"What was that?"

Lucius answered softly. "It cuts your magic off from you so it's hard to cast."

A look of fright had almost appeared on his face before his mask returned and he asked "Have I misbehaved father?"

"No my son you were very well behaved; it is a reward, it will make you stronger" Lucius saw his mask start to slip and commanded. "Silence, ready yourself for apparation" he was obeyed instantly.

SCENE BREAK

The snow was several inches thick outside the manor yet none of the inhabitants seemed to care as they went on with their lives as they did every day. The family had just finished dinner and Lucius stood and his children followed him in silence past his study toward the only part of the manor that was restricted from them. "The time has come for you to speak with the past Lords of our line, and learn the Malfoy history from those that lived it."

The entered a hall filled with portraits of the former lords with a chair in between each portrait. "In this hall is where you will learn the history, all the past Malfoys will be eager to speak with you."

Augustus asked. "Father is the first Malfoy here?"

"Sadly he had no portrait made but his son is at the end of the hall."

"May I go speak with him?"

Lucius nodded and watched as he took off down the hall. "Learn our history from those that truly have lived It." he turned and left the hall.

They all noticed that Augustus spent most of his free time in the hall over the next few weeks speaking with the most powerful lord of the line as well as the ones that had helped in moulding the line into what is was today. It seemed the more time he spent in the ancestral hall the more he changed; he seemed to be changing before their eyes.

It was close to a month after he opened the hall to them that Narcissa entered Lucius' study fury etched onto her face "What is going on with Augustus, first he is speaking and acting differently and now Tutor Lawrence is complaining that he is developing an attitude and a harsh temper. I want to know why"

Lucius beckoned her to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "The lords of old are helping mould him into a proper heir by their standards; I want to see how far the changes will go."

"He is barely six Lucius he will change completely."

"I know."

"It could damage his development as a wizard."

"The lords of old were nothing if not strong, they will make him stronger."

"I will owl Auntie for portraits of the truly powerful Lord Blacks to help him."

"Wonderful idea."

"I'll leave you to your work."

SCENE BREAK

Leviathan Malfoy, oldest of the Malfoy lords to have a portrait in the ancestral hall looked at the child in the chair before him and asked. "What is your name my son."

He smirked softly "Augustus Leviathan of Bad Faith honoured father."

"Tell me childe do you think the Malfoy name wields the power it ought to."

"The Malfoy name is still powerful but that seems to be waning with each generation, as we lose the ideals that formed us and become aristocrats losing their true values and power."

"And what are our values?"

Augustus appeared lost in thought for several moments and then he finally answered. "Power and ability above anything and then change and position"

"Correct; power and ability is your birthright as a Malfoy, you most have the power and ability to create change, and position comes with power."

Augustus asked. "The power and ability I was born with can only go so far and my position in the family is small as second son. How do I gain more power and position?"

Leviathan thundered, "BY SHEER FORCE OF WILL! You will always be weak if you don't take what you desire. Chase your desire and power and potion will follow. "

"I will; honoured father." he bowed and walked away. Leviathan smirked knowing the youngest Malfoy would become a warrior and true son of Bad Faith through his meetings with the former lords.

SCENE BREAK

Lucius leaned against the counter in Borgin's shop over looking at his six year old heir prove his power to the men that they would be buying enchanted weapons from, their leader was currently on the ground bleeding from several deep gashes as Augustus hammered curses into his body. "Enough, they have witnessed your power. It is not to be wasted."

Augustus sheathed his training wand and bowed his head. "Sorry Father."

Lucius looked at the group. "Lay out your merchandise." on a conjured table close to thirty sets of weapons were laid out and the thugs stepped back. "Test them my child."

Augustus carefully inspected all of the set and came away with only ten sets that were any good for combat. "The last ten on the left are decent weapons all the others training tools."

Lucius looked at the thugs and sneered. "8,000 for the ten he picked."

The recovered leader sneered. "Their worth is 1,500 each at the very least."

"They may have been before you wasted my very valuable time as well as not having everything you said you promised."

"Be reasonable Malfoy 1,000 a piece."

"7,500 is as high as I'll go. I normally wouldn't buy anything as this is not what I asked for. I asked for thirty not ten sets take the money and get out of my sight before I decide I want nothing you have and find a more reliable source." They nodded and packed away the sets that he had deemed beneath him and took the bag from Borgin and vanished from the shop. "Augustus, what did you learn?"

Augustus replied in a silky drawl, "How to seize control and how to get only the best."

"Good I can begin to teach you how to intimidate through silence and how to read people."

"When can I learn how to negotiate and manipulate the situation to my benefit?"

"After you learn the skills that I will teach you next. Which set would you like?"

"The pure silver set. "

"It is yours; be sure your practice with it every day. A weapon is only as sharp as the man that wields it."

"I promise I will practice every spare moment I have father."

"Good boy."

SCENE BREAK

The children's schedules were altered after their sixth birthdays. Lessons in writing, reading, math and sciences were replaced with transfiguration, charms, the dark arts and defence. Their lessons in dancing and tumbling were changed and lessons in combat were lengthened as well. On weekends they received lessons on how to ride horses with and without wings. The boys were taught how to cast and fight on the saddle as well. The lesson that led to the most boredom and punishments were their language lessons for French, Russian, Portuguese, Bulgarian, Italian and German. Their punishments seemed to be a thing that would happen daily whether they behaved or not. They decided they would behave as they saw fit for the situation.

SCENE BREAK

Winter was beginning to takes it course but neither Lucius nor Augustus seemed to care as they stood facing each other. Lucius spoke over the wind. "Your combat instructors have said that you are advancing quickly and beginning in lessons with your siblings would only hinder your progress. I will be personally training you in physical combat."

"Why am I faster at learning combat then Draco or Athena?"

"Your magic seems to be aiding your body and mind in learning how to fight."

"Okay so when will my lessons be?"

"First thing in the morning and when your siblings are in their lesson."

"Will I ever become a master in these fields father?"

"I will take you as far as I am able and then I shall I hire tutors to help you achieve mastery, if you desire It." he looked at him and barked. "Ready yourself for combat." Lucius advanced slowly his sword in hand he began testing his son over and over again waiting for him to break. The boy tried endure the attacks but was soon over powered , Lucius felt his guard slip too soon and he lashed out with a brutal backhand sent the boy flat on his back a bruise forming on his face and blood leaking from his mouth. He sneered, "On your feet."

He stood slowly and was broken again and sent to the floor over and over for close to an hour. Lucius growled. "You are to never surrender, stand and fight... take the pain as only a Malfoy can with your head held high and become more because of it. Ready your sword and attack." It started again a fire was born in his eyes that night as he was tested before his father. He took the beating that came with losing and came back for more.

SCENE BREAK

Ten year old Draco and Athena stood shoulder to shoulder facing their brother's bare back as he was lashed for their failure to properly cast the pain curse _Agno_. The only sound in the dungeon chamber was of a whip biting into flesh and the harsh exhales between clenched teeth, as the last two lashes were delivered, Lucius took in the prefect mask of his children and harshly commanded "_Agno_" the pain curse ripped into his youngest child sending him to the floor with a strangled cry of pain. It was held in place for several long minutes. The scream of pain that came a minute later was ignored as well as the following whimpers of pain after he lifted the curse and calmly stated. "Put your shirt and robes back on." Augustus obeyed silently and went to stand by his brother and sister, "Athena, the curse."

Athena drew her practice wand and commanded "Agno" the orange bolt of magic slammed into the far wall.

"It's seems you have learned through your brother's pain... which delights me to inform you that come September only Draco and Athena will be going to Hogwarts, Augustus will remain here to pay for your misdeeds."

Augustus asked, "Father why am I not going to help honour the Malfoy name?"

"You will remain here to continue your studies as the second son." Lucius quickly left the dungeon chamber.

Athena looked at her brother. "I'm sorry Augustus."

He smirked coldly. "You both know I have no fear of pain as such it cannot control me. So when you go to Hogwarts, show them what a Malfoy truly is for me."

"What of the punishments."

"I will bear them as I always have, as a Malfoy with my head held high. I am going to the duelling chamber to practice until bedtime."

Draco watched him go and looked sadly at Athena. "Will he let you heal him?"

"No, the most he'll let me do is help him after the nightmares."

"What about when we're gone?"

"I don't know Draco I hope he will be okay when we leave until then we'll be here for him."

SCENE BREAK

While Draco and Athena vanished from the estate with light hearts off to Hogwarts, Augustus was left at the estate under Lucius cruel punishments and his tutors heavy hands to be further trained in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, the Dark arts and their Defence, Chaos Magic, and physical combat. Their first month apart proved nearly fatal to Augustus as Draco was misbehaving nearly daily, the torture sessions that had become his punishment seemed to make him stronger as he rose above time and time again. He had also learned Occlumency from his grandfather's portrait, making his mind into a fortress changing the young heir further.

His trainers noticed the difference in their charge almost immediately he was progressing through the work they assigned him with ease and he seemed to be learning on his own as well constantly pushing himself to new heights of personal power, and aiming higher constantly reaching for the perfection that his father demanded during the weekdays, on weekends he was sealed into the duelling chamber for battle magic and duelling lessons in the form of sparring that lasted for at least twelve hours at a time with a few hours of rest in between.

Narcissa proved to be the only person that wanted nothing from him as she took him away from the world of pain and constant struggle that Lucius created for him a few hours a week to patch him up and let him rest at they talked of things of no importance. She was trying to show him the kindness that Lucius was trying to rip away from him.

SCENE BREAK

Lucius and Augustus stood at the stairs leading to Knockturn alley overlooking the crowd once again. The late time of night was not affecting the flow of business in the alley.

"Are you ready?"

In a smooth monotone Augustus replied, "Of course Father."

"You are to go in first and see if you can handle the deal before I arrive."

"It will be done father."

The eleven year old made his way to the shop. People made a path for him as he smoothly prowled through the alley to Borgin and Burkes to meet with ex-death eaters. He opened the door and silenced the bell in the same motion and looked at Borgin with a bored expression. "The wards." he felt them flare to life before he moved to face the men on the other side on table with several rare tomes on battle magic.

"Greetings young master Malfoy, where is your father?"

"Sadly he won't be joining us tonight. Is that everything? I was told you would have several artefacts." they looked at each other. He commanded. "Lay them on the table."  
One of the hooded men sneered. "Do not order me boy..."  
Anything else he was going to say was cut off as Augustus' training wand was out and he spat. "_Agno_" he held the curse in place for several minutes pumping power into it his face blank as the man screamed. He lifted the curse and spoke. "Your price and mind your tongue I may take it yet."

"50,000"

"_Agno_" he held it for a few minutes. "I may be a child but I am no fool; your price."

"35,000"

"20,000"

"30,000 it's all very rare."

"The quality is very poor, 21,000"

"25,000"

"21,500"

"23,000 and no lower"

"22,000; that is as high as I'll go."

"Accepted"

"Borgin collect my things and begin scanning them."

The man simpered. "At once young master." he scurried to the table and quickly stacked the books and scrolls up and returned to the counter.

Lucius emerged from a back room and looked at the men on the other side of the table and coldly stated. "You money is waiting for you at Gringotts." they quickly bowed and left the room headed straight for the bank. He looked at Augustus. "You have done well my son... The books and scrolls are for your use. I want everything that is in them is to be mastered by Christmas holidays." Borgin levitated a dragon hide sack to his son's waiting hand. "Head home my child I have some other business to complete."

"Yes father." he turned and headed through the fireplace.

SCENE BREAK

The manor and grounds were beautifully decorated in time for the galas the family threw every year. Draco and Athena had been home for three days and had yet to see hide or hair of their brother, the party was in full swing with the adults in the grand ballroom and the children in the small ballroom it was closing in on ten, the time when the entertainment was introduced and the party would begin winding down.

Lucius however had other plans this year he gathered everyone in the grand ballroom and called then to order. "Our gathered friends, allies and family." his voice didn't raise in volume yet everyone looked at him. "We have gathered in these halls since before our father's father was born. I believe now is the time we bring back the tradition that these halls used to bear witness to year after year." he paused to let his words sink in he spoke again in silky whisper. "Allies were won through might as our forefathers did when they held the reigns of the power in our families. Since then we have lost our traditions. It is time for the traditions to be reborn in this day and age." his voice then rang out loud and crisp through the hall. "I believe there is nothing better to bring them back then through an exhibition of might once again proving to our valued allies why they choose to put their names and might behind the scions of the Malfoy line.." his eyes connected with everyone in the hall. "Follow me."

He moved through the crowded hall with predatory grace leading them to the large public duelling chamber. As the last of them entered the chamber and filled in the area around the centre of the room, he clapped sharply and ten figures landed in the centre of the room at the far wall, wands, swords and daggers drawn, dressed in black with their hoods up and face hidden from the gathered. He clapped again and a smaller figure appeared standing tall dressed in all white his face to the crowd it was Augustus.

Lucius spoke over the murmurs. "My son, the youngest of bad faith will lead you to enlightenment." Augustus drew a wand and his sword. "Take up your positions." the ten in black circled the child. He commanded "Begin!" as soon as the word left his mouth wands flashed and they all advanced. The child in the centre of the mass easily dodged the curses that came his way flipping in the air and dancing away from the more dangerous curses and the vicious blows of steel that came his way. The gathered began speaking again some gasped in awe. He spoke again. "Augustus attack"

The child spun low to the floor and came up wand ablaze and coming closer to the men in black as he brutally put them to the ground in crumpled heaps some fell with groans of pain, others silently. The battle looked as if it was staged it all happened so fast ending ten maybe fifteen minutes after it began. Lucius spoke again. "Leave us." the men on the ground vanished via port-key leaving the child kneeling on the ground his sword tip to the ground in front of him. "Come to me my child." Augustus stood and advanced to his father's side, sheathing his gleaming silver sword in one elegant motion.

Augustus spoke in a smooth monotone. "Yes my lord."

"Tell them what type of wand you wield."

He spoke so the entire chamber could head him, "Your basic training wand."

"Present your wand." the seven inch training wand was drew and floated around the room. "Were you injured in anyway?"

"No sir they all were."

"The spells you used." he smirked at the crowd.

Augustus smirked coldly. "_Diffindo_ and _Flippendo_ as instructed."

"What would their injuries be, if you cared to check?"

"Bruising, broken ribs, internal bleeding and deep cuts from spell and blade."

"Is any of it fatal?"

"No father you told me to keep them alive, did you want them to die?"

"Could it have been?"

He spoke coldly. "Yes."

Lucius smirked and turned to the crowd. "Those ten you saw defeated by an eleven year old were graduates from Hogwarts and Drumstrang. Allow the demonstration to sink in as the party winds down." the doors opened with a bang, the crowd thinned out leaving the Malfoys alone. "Augustus, go and visit your brother and sister... Be sure that you get to bed early enough that you can rise early enough for training."

His voice was a monotone again. "Of course." they watched as Lucius left the hall. He smirked at his brother and sister, "How's Hogwarts?"

Athena smiled and jumped off. "I have made friends with Parkinson, Moon, Davis, a Patil, Abbott and Brown. The Slytherins know their place and leave me alone for the most part. The other houses ignore me and the Gryffindors try to bully me but I have managed to put them in their place... I am finding charms to be my favourite subject, as Professor Flitwick's cheerful demeanour is almost contagious."

"Do remember that he is an ex-duelling champion and could prove a dangerous opponent... And how is Potions with Uncle Severus?"

Draco answered. "We are brewing simple potions and he is humorously hateful to the Gryffindors."

"Have you learned anything new yet?"

Athena answered. "Not yet simple magic to test the core. A mud-blood by the name of Granger takes to the spells like a true blood; I am going to look into her ancestry to see if she is in fact a true blood. If she is, I believe she would make a wonderful friend."

Augustus asked simply. "Why is she not your friend then?"

She looked shocked. "Father says that mud-bloods are beneath us in every way."

"That is very true but as a fellow magic user she could be taught how to behave so that she doesn't bring embarrassment to you and herself, you can never know who is going to become someone of power and importance."

Draco sneered. "Why would you invite such punishment on yourself?"

Augustus laughed coldly. "Ten fights, fifteen detentions, and getting low grades while Athena was a model student... She can befriend anyone she deems worthy of her attention. I would journey into hell itself to see either of you happy. A punishment is only of the flesh and will hardly kill me it will make me stronger in the long run."

Athena smirked. "It seems Hermione Granger will have several friends come the start of term."

Augustus smiled. "I will bid you good night I have to be up early tomorrow." He sauntered away head held high.

Draco looked ready to break down. "He's changed so much it's like a small version of Father."

"I know he is becoming the man he will be after he is matured."

"I guess it is time that we step into the role that we will play as adults as well."

Athena sighed. "I do not think we're ready for that yet.

"Me neither but we'll just have to try." they shared a look before leaving the duelling chamber heading towards their own suites.

SCENE BREAK

Summer holidays were coming to a close Draco and Athena had been kept busy with studies and visiting the friends they made the previous year. They had yet to see Augustus and when they asked their father about his absence he told that that he was busy with training and visiting other branches of the family.

They were currently sitting in the family lounge, Draco in one of the plush armchairs while Athena inhabited the smaller sofa. He was staring as his heir signet ring as he spoke. "Athena why do you think Augustus is being kept from us?"

She drawled. "Mother says it is so there is no one to shelter us from growing and becoming who we were meant to be without his help."

"He is our brother and we need to see him from time to time"

She smiled at him. "I miss him as well but from what I have gotten from mother he is bouncing around Europe and America making sure that our place is certain through might and power as it is every generation."

"That is so that no one can challenge my rise as Lord Malfoy."

Draco growled. "I am the line heir I should be fighting for my place it is my duty not his."

She laughed. "You know that he will as is his duty as protector of his siblings."

"I can't wait until were old enough to choose our own paths."

"Says Minister Malfoy"

"To queen Malfoy-Rasputin of Russia."

"Of course brother dearest. I will be meeting Ivan next summer."

"The world won't know what hit them after his death a few years after marriage."

Lucius swept into the lounge and spoke coldly to them. "Listen and listen well my children by Christmas you two had better be ready to face your destinies as children of the Malfoy line." he turned and looked at Draco. "Boy, if you so much as utter my name or the family name as a threat it will be you that tastes the cold bite of my whip."

Draco stood. "You wouldn't"

Lucius stepped closer and lifted the boy by his neck. "Try me on this and I will disown you myself whelp. It is time you learn that you can be easily replaced. It is high time that you live up to the family name and stop cowering behind It." he threw the boy to the floor where he landed in a heap. He turned to face Athena. "You should be learning how to use yourself as a weapon, no more of this allowing other people to rule your actions. You are a Malfoy you should be leading everyone around you with the simplest bat of your lashes." he pulled Draco to his feet and spoke again. "My children you're becoming adults, it is time you start acting like it. Draco my heir you have a great power you must learn to wield it. Athena as a Malfoy all other should be following you round like crups ("Crumps"?). I want you both to become all that I know that you will and can become." he left the lounge shaking his head.

Athena spoke. "Draco I think we have no choice but to grow up."

He sighed. "It seems Slytherin will never be the same."

"They will either be crushed or fall in line."

SCENE BREAK

Neither had forgotten what their father said. Draco began by writing to all the children of importance that he had bullied the previous years and informing his friends that they were no long friends but allies that could help each other to achieve their goals. The more important families had written him back saying that he was forgiven and that next year would be another chance for them to become friends. It would help him on his way to becoming Minister when he was old enough to run.

Athena had become Lady Malfoy becoming cold calm and calculating to the fullest and always proper in every action and thing she did. Even her voice had changed becoming a cold command that demanded obedience. Her circle of friends was forced to change along with her becoming a mirror to her or else look plain in comparison. They had begun ruling the school using everyone and thing as a pawn to force their rule to be obeyed. Taking what they wanted giving nothing back.

Narcissa changed them as well making them darker then they had been by teaching them the ways of the Blacks; teaching them to conquer those that opposed them with cold logic and sheer magical might. Yet for all her lessons she remained the one person in the world that her children could be themselves with. She helped them grow strong. Never judging them but listening with an open ear and an open heart.

SCENE BREAK

Augustus had returned home changed, colder and more prone to violence something that had nearly killed a few elves after they had startled him. It seemed that going family to family had changed him for the worse sucking the kindness and humility from him faster than Lucius had ever been able to. While he was away he had a vision of his fore father that he kept to himself as it was one of the greatest things that he had ever learnt about himself outside of training.

DREAM SCENE

Augustus stood in the very centre of a circular room surrounded by pillars of marble, on each pillar were a set of fiery runes that stood for power, warrior family and might. A voice thundered through the chamber, "Kneel Child."

Augustus did as instructed he waited in silence summoning his magic as he was able preparing to attack the source of his voice as soon as it revealed itself. The voice sounded again. "Heir welcome to your judgment."

He called. "Who is there." his voice was cold and smooth.

"Family..."

"Show yourself."

Three men emerged from the shadows one a platinum blond that he knew as his grandfather Abraxas, the other two were ebony that he could not identify.

"Grandfather Abraxas, what is going on?"

"Your judgment as I stated before."

"Who is with you?"

Abraxas spoke coldly to the now standing child, "Lord Dominus Black and Lord Seaten Potter."

"I understand why you and Dominus are here but why the Potter?"

"We are the most powerful lords of our line... and you are heir to all of us."

He smirked, "An honour, but how?"

Seaten spoke. "You are my heir by birth as Harold Potter; you were adopted by Lucius the night his dark lord fell. Your core was strong enough to bond with the new core the adoption gave you making you stronger in the process as well as making you a Malfoy and a Black."

"And why am I here?"

Dominus sneered. "The Magic of the Families have chosen to honour you by touching you more deeply than any other in recent history." he paused and seemed to be judging him. "It will not simply flow through your veins it will roar fuelling your power and making you a true scion as it makes you stronger and matures your magic."

"So I am going through my magical accession early?"

Seaten laughed. "No it will simply make your core larger and develop new pathways and strengthen the old... As it will every time you exhaust your core."

"Why is this happening now?"

Abraxas spoke. "Magic itself is choosing to honour you as you are not taming it as regular wizards do you are accepting it as another tool in your weapon belt as it was meant to be helping you along the path you have chosen."

Dominus continued. "In the past only warriors were gifted with the use of magic and they, like you, sharpened their new tool to a deadly edge. But slowly over time magic was granted to their children and so on and so forth until many people had magic and not just warriors. As you are close to the warriors of old, Magic is honouring you by granting you more magic."

Seaten added. "And when you ride the tidal wave that is your magic to its fullest and deplete your reserves, you will be granted more in your core.

Abraxas looked at his youngest grandchild and spoke softly. "My child I must tell you that continuing down this path will lead you to knowing war, conflict and pain better then you know peace and love."

Augustus stated coldly. "Emotions are for weak and foolish men. I am a Malfoy, destined for greatness; I have no need for peace or love, my father saw to _that_ years ago."

Dominus laughed "Child we all felt that way but when a certain witch catches your eye you will find a need for love and emotions, you are to find mine and Abraxas journals in the family vaults and read them before your return to your family. They will prove very helpful as you will need the information within them."

"Will I become the lord of my lines?"

Seaten answered, "To the Potter and Black lines. You will be the magical lord of the Malfoy line as your brother will inherit the title and other worldly things."

"As he should... Honoured fathers I'd like to return to the real world." he woke with a jolt in his bedroom at the Malfoy estate in Italy.

END DREAM SCENE

Augustus had begun training his spell work to be more controlled and powerful, his tutors were told he wanted to learn all he could from them as fast as possible. Lucius however was not ready for the change in his children to happen so rapidly. Draco and Athena had become model students and leaders within Hogwarts while Augustus became even colder and regal was the best way to describe the way he behaved. Christmas was approaching with the snow covered grounds and merriment of the outside world. The Malfoys seemed to want no part of it was they were far too busy studying and bringing about change in themselves. Lucius, like the rest of his family, was searching for betterment. He was arranging for Augustus to travel the world for another year in a fostering system designed to make more allies. The minister had accepted the invitation to the families annual Christmas gala for the first time in almost five years, resulting in even more prestige for the Malfoy family.

TWO YEARS LATER

The Malfoy family sat around the dining table enjoying dessert, talking and laughing as the family house elves cleared away the dishes and brought tea for after dessert. The only member missing from the happy family was Augustus and yet no one seemed to mind. A soft chime interrupted the conversation, letting the family know that someone had just breeched the wards surrounding the manor.

Lucius spoke. "It is one person headed our way fast." he stood and motioned to the other to do the same, "Wands out."

The doors to the dining hall opened slowly to reveal a man dressed in a black travelling cloak, the man was wide shouldered and seemed to be wearing a finely made robe. He spoke in a cold drawl. "Greetings family." the stranger swept his hood away in a flourish to reveal Augustus Malfoy the youngest son whom had changed greatly no longer pale his skin was a sun kissed gold his platinum locks were cut close to his head on the sides and the top was styled back several pieces feel into his face in front of his silver eyes that seemed to have lost all the life that used to shine from them.

Athena was the first to speak; she squealed "Brother!" and charged into him, launching herself into his arms. He caught her around the middle and twirled in place before setting her lightly on her feet.

"Sister, it has been too long." he bent his head and kissed her forehead with no real emotion.

Narcissa took in his dishevelled appearance and stated. "Augustus darling you are filthy"

He looked at her and spoke. "Not to worry mother I will be gone by morning." he turned to Lucius. "My lord father, I need to speak with you and Draco." he turned and seemed to stalk from the hall with predatory grace.

Lucius and Draco both followed not far behind. Athena looked at their mother. "Why would you say such a thing? He has been gone for three years."

She smiled. "I was merely telling him that he needs a shower and a warm meal; now let's go see what the boys are up to."

They entered the study to see Lucius and Draco sitting while Augustus was standing speaking to them. "Father, all of the family lords I have visited this year past have agreed to become our allies and vassals of our line. All that is need is a meeting with you so that they can be sworn in. I have arranged a meeting at Stonehenge in two days time at dawn." He spoke to Narcissa and Athena "Mother, Athena, please take a seat."

Lucius spoke. "Why couldn't you owl this information to me?"

He smirked coldly. "The Delacours want to be more than a simple ally. They want to be connected by marriage. Of their heiress Fleur to your heir Draco, in the old form of Alliance..."

Draco stood and nearly shouted. "I will do no such..."

Augustus barked, "Silence! It is the only way that they will ally with the Malfoy family."

Lucius spoke. "And do you think that the family is worthy of a marriage into the Malfoy line."

"Father only you can decide that. I will provide you with the facts of the family. Lord Jean Delacour has positioned himself to be the minister in their upcoming election. By the marriage their allies will become our allies, and vice versa, Fleur will remain heiress to half of their monetary estate while their younger daughter will become heiress to their titles and everything else. The marriage will make Lords Malfoy and Delacour the leader of the dark families in England and France."

Narcissa asked, "And what of the Blacks in France."

"Allies by marriage three generations ago. Father he wants a reply by dawn or he will stop these negotiations and destroy the hold we have on France currently."

Lucius sneered. "He dares threaten the Malfoys?"

"No he is simply telling you what he will do if you do not reply as he believes that is the greatest dishonour."

Lucius scowled. "Give me some facts about Fleur."

He spoke again in his cold drawl. "Age sixteen, will be in her final year in Beauxbatons she will be nominated as the head girl and is also a duelling champion for her age group. She has the magical rank of high sorceress and will become an arch-sorceress when her magic is fully matured. She will undoubtedly be able to produce several magical heirs to the line."

Lucius asked, "Is there any other way that you may be able to make them become our allies."

"In his own words, he wants a marriage because it will last a lifetime and possibly longer... I do not believe there is any other way for me to persuade him into an alliance."

"When is his proposed date of their marriage?"

"By the end of Draco's sixth year but before he comes of age as after that he could deny the marriage as it will be in his rights as an adult, making the alliance before that point false.. I believe if that were to happen he would start a blood feud with us something that could lead to us losing position in France."

Lucius looked to Draco. "Now is your chance to speak, get it all out."

Draco sighed and took a breath before speaking. "I will marry her as it will give us more power one day as I will be Lord Malfoy. A former minister of France as a father-in-law will only help my position as minister of England one day."

Lucius looked to Narcissa. "And you Cissy?"

She spoke simply. "Another woman in the manor would be lovely, and a marriage should be one to advance power and position."

Athena followed without being asked. "It is only fair as I will marry Ivan."

Augustus laughed without any true happiness in it. "He has married already to Selene Cromwell of Germany."

Lucius growled "Silence boy it is not your place to speak."

He sneered. "May I take my leave and go inform the Delacours of your reply?"

"Later, sit with your family first."

"May I shower first ..." the last was delivered with contempt "...My lord father?"

"Be gone." He watched Augustus leave the room a cold smirk in place.

SCENE BREAK

Augustus entered the lounge half an hour later hair styled into place dressed in slacks a long sleeve silk shirt finely made robes with runes embroidered around the sleeves and hem. His face was devoid of any emotion and his silver eyes dead of any signs or thought of life. He looked like royalty surveying his court even among his aristocratic family. He spoke in a monotone that seemed cold. "Brother, sister how goes Hogwarts?"

Athena answered first. "Boring as a whole; classes are not even challenging my friends and I control most of the school with any iron fist. "

Draco followed. "I have become leader of anyone powerful or of importance as I am angling for a career in politics so I may one day become the minister. And how are your studies?"

"Quite well I have learned to duel groups of powerful opponents and win without any damage to myself. My N.E.W.T scores will be arriving within a week and I may seek to become a master in several fields within the coming years."

Narcissa asked. "Have you had any girlfriends yet?"

"Sadly mother as an ambassador of Lord Malfoy I am unable to develop relationships. I have made several friends, the Bonifont family in New Orleans has several children I am friendly with and their heir Marcus has asked me to be first wizard at his Christmas nuptials."

Lucius stated. "I gave no such permission."

Augustus smirked coldly. "All the better as I did not ask for it... I shall continue to gather allies behind the Malfoy banner, fear not father your perfectly sculpted warrior is always ready to obey his lord." the last word was spoken with hatred.

Lucius reign over his temper was quickly lost, he sneered "Watch your tongue boy."

Augustus rose and advanced several steps before he spoke again, and when he did his voice was low and dangerous chilling his family to the bone. "Strike me, my lord..." his clothes and hair began to move as if a breeze was playing across his body. "Show them how you punish me father, show them how you taught me to obey..." his voice rose and seemed to be over lapped with a deeper voice. "Show them your conviction!"

Narcissa stood as soon as he finished speaking and rushed to him enveloping him in a tight hug as she spoke softly into his ear. "Enough my child." she pulled his head to her shoulder and continued speaking. "That will never happen again." her own magic flaring trying to sooth her enraged child, it was a slow process but it worked to some degree. "Be seated my son you are among family here..."

He took several steps away from her and spoke in his normal monotone voice. "I shall return to my place at the Delacours. There are still many allies to be won." he apparated away with no sound.

Narcissa turned on Lucius. "I told you placing him in such hostile environments at such a young age would rob him of innocence... it seems they have also managed to take away any of the kindness he had left... I hope you are proud of what our youngest son has become."

Athena sneered. "Let's hope he returns again."

Draco spoke. "He will return every two year years as the family magic requires or else he may even lose his magic, He will be back."

"How did he get like this he is so kind in his letters." Athena half asked half stated.

Lucius demanded. "What letters."

"We write to each other three times a week and have so since first year at Hogwarts."

Narcissa added. "I write to him daily and receive at least four letters a week in return."

Lucius sighed. "It seems he has truly started to hate Me." he paused speaking aloud but more to himself then anyone in the room. "I made him the wizard he is today... into the one he will become, He was born to be a warrior... my son it seems I got my wish." he stood and left the lounge shaking his head.

Narcissa looked at her remaining children. "Augustus will return home eventually and when he does he will be exactly like your father... So much power and arrogance, a Malfoy to the core." she paused. "Tell me how the Malfoy line came about."

Athena answered. "We are a warrior's line as many of the great lines that exist today were once warriors. Grandfather, father and now Augustus are example of this too much power to be controlled by anyone but themselves."

Draco scoffed. "I'm a Malfoy as well."

They laughed Narcissa spoke over her daughter, "With a Black's logic and power with a sensible amount of control and goals in mind. You would use others to reach your goals whereas your brother has only himself and more force than you."

Athena asked. "What do you think Augustus is like with other people?"

"The same as he is in our letter cold, charming, sophisticated with a cold logic and a large dose of arrogance. All wrapped in one mysteriously charismatic puzzle that makes him so good at gathering allies."

"Does he receive the same allowance we receive?" Draco asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I've always wondered what he does with his."

"Your father says that he has developed a gather large and well invested stock portfolio as well as business investments that have returned double and triple what he put in them. He also owns a real estate company that does business in both worlds."

"On five hundred galleons a week?"

"According to your father he has been at it since he was given his allowance for the first time."

Athena looked shocked. "He has been trying to gain his own wealth since we were eight?"

"Your father helped him and says that he has a very businesslike mind not focusing on the present but the future and ways to make more for than he had to start with."

Draco smiled. "That explains why Father always took him along on his business trips."

Athena asked. "So that mean he does not buy himself things he likes but rather save it?"

"He might but he looks to make himself more money. Your father says he gave him a fifty thousand galleon loan in your first year at his request. Your brother returned it with ten percent interest in a month, and made himself close to what is in his trust vault."

"He made ten million galleons in our first year?" Draco gaped.

"He did something your father still gloats about to his friends."

Athena smiled at that. "Mum I miss him, father kept him away so long it like none of know him except what he writes in his letters... I want to know my younger brother I want us to be a full family again."

"Hush child he is your brother and will always be. Nothing can change that not even time."

Athena continued. "When were we ever there for him? I tired but I'm not sure it's enough anymore."

Narcissa stated looking at both her children. "He's too strong to admit he needs help just allow him to do as he always has and everything will be fine..."

SCENE BREAK

Augustus sat in the lounge of Bonifont manor in New Orleans quietly collecting himself and strengthening his Occlumency shields, the sound of footsteps coming closer broke him from his meditation; he opened his fierce silver eyes slowly. He lightly probed the person coming towards him he smiled when he felt it was Bianca coming toward him. As the older girl flounced into the room, he took in her appearance, brunette tresses fell down her back in curly waves her light violet eyes seemed to shine as they bored into his.

She spoke in a soft melodious voice. "On your feet Malfoy you are going to accompany me horseback riding."

"As you wish lady Bonifont." he stood and presented her his arm. They walked in companionable silence to the stables and rode away.

A little ways from the stables they spoke again. She spoke. "Did you miss me, Augustus?"

"Of course beautiful, how could I not miss the sun in my dark world?"

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Faster, we don't have much time."

He spurred his horse onward rushing into the forest behind the manor and stables. As they rode they chatted about what the other had missed while they had been away from each other. He came to the clearing first and dismounted smoothly and tied his horse to a low branch before turning and reaching up to catch her around the waist as she descended from her horse, pulling her close to his chest he growled, "My heart."

Bianca turned in his arms. "Always" as she leaned up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. In the coming minutes clothes were discarded and blanket thrown down as they followed, bodies intertwining in a lovers embrace.

It was close to an hour later before any talking could be heard from the clearing. He looked down at her and asked. "How was your trip truly?"

She laughed. "Dreadful, it was full of pathetic would be suitors."

His arms tightened around her and his voice became possessive. "You're mine."

"I know love but we must keep up appearances."

"It does not mean I have to like it."

She nipped at his chest. "You think I like it, this was your idea after all."

"That's why it will work. I think we ought to head back."

Bianca winced as he rolled of her. "Easy for you to say _you're_ not sore."

"I did not hear you complaining as it happened." he stood summoning their clothes with a thought.

"How could I, it was you and I together as one again after so long."

He was dressing quickly and casting several charms to make his clothes free of stains and rips and in perfect condition again. "If we're caught again I won't take the blame. The elves are still wary of me."

She laughed as she rose onto her elbows. "You killed it with a tickling charm."

He smirked. "Power slipped."

"Liar, we both know your power does not slip."

"Fine, I wanted to see if it was possible."

"My point is proven."

"You are amazed by me."

"Most of the time, and you're the only fourteen year old I know that kills with a tickling charms."

"That was a year ago and yet it seems like a life time has passed since."

She dressed and re-mounted. "Let's head back to the manor." He smirked and followed.


End file.
